


The Boar's Head

by phnelt



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Geralt and Jaskier make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phnelt/pseuds/phnelt
Summary: A Witcher walks into a bar.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 30
Kudos: 84
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Boar's Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



Geralt stepped into the tavern, shaking off the rain for his cloak, looking forward to the hot food and drink that he could get. Geralt often avoided public places like these, depending on how high his tolerance for humanity was on any given day -- which was never very high. It had somehow only gotten worse since Jaskier had ‘rehabilitated’ his name. 

Recently, though, Geralt had been feeling the itch, an impulse he wasn’t examining too closely. 

Geralt slid onto a bench in the corner with his pint just in time to hear the distinctive noise of a lute being tuned. Geralt felt his spine relax at the sound and that was the other reason he hadn’t let himself think about his sudden interest in frequenting taverns. 

Geralt risked a peak beyond the wooden beam and yep, of course it was Jaskier. 

Sipping his beer, Geralt resolved to wait until Jaskier was distracted by the adulation from the crowd so he could slink out. 

So Jaskier played his songs and Geralt drank his beer and shoveled indeterminate-meat stew into his mouth. Geralt sniffed at it. _Nope,_ could still be anything. Which was saying something given his heightened senses. At least none of the songs were _those_ songs, the lies that Jaskier had sung about him. 

Finally Jaskier finished to a smattering of applause and a red-faced pale man shouting, “You know what we fucking paid you for, so sing it.” 

“Now, I don’t really think --” Jaskier began, voice climbing. 

“No one wants you to think, harp man, we want you to sing,” the man was getting up in his face while Jaskier attempted to edge back, lute held defensively behind him. Of course Jaskier was going to save the lute before his face. 

Geralt sighed. 

Then he stood up. “The bard is done singing. I suggest you sit down.” 

Jaskier’s eyes lit up, and then he bit his lip and looked away. The nervous look didn’t suit him. 

Some single brain cell in the man’s alcohol pickled brain must still be working because he put up his hands and backed down. 

“Hm,” Geralt said, and stalked out of the tavern. 

He pulled his cloak tighter around himself. “Wind’s howling,” he muttered. 

“Geralt! Wait!” Jaskier crashed into Geralt as he rushed out of the tavern door. “Witch’s tits, it’s cold.” 

Geralt steadied him, incidentally pulling his cloak open to cover Jaskier’s sides. Jaskier leaned in against him, the heat vampire that he was. 

“Steady,” Geralt said, rubbing his hand down Jaskier’s arm and feeling the heat radiating from his thin doublet. The man truly had no self-preservation instincts. 

“Yes, well,” Jaskier said, and failed to clarify. “So, what direction are you heading?” He asked, aiming for casual but missing it by a wide margin. The compulsive swallowing gave it away. That and how tight his muscles were underneath Geralt’s hand. 

“East,” Gerald said. 

“Oh, so you _just so happen_ to be travelling in the same direction that I habitually travel this time of year?” 

Geralt felt his frown lose definition, the edges of it trying to twitch up. “Is that your route?” 

“It is and you damn well know it.” 

Geralt grunted. 

“I suppose I could let you come along with me, now that I’ve decided not to be so angry with you.” 

“When did you decide that?” Geralt asked. 

“Oh, about when you threatened that man in the pub to save me,” Jaskier answered, voice breezy. 

“Unbelievable,” Geralt said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory 'toss a comment to the writer' note. But also...please toss a comment to the writer.


End file.
